


Crybaby

by itselliemcd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Countries Using Human Names, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, alfred is a dick at first, hero complex alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itselliemcd/pseuds/itselliemcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was broken, shattered, unrepairable.</p><p>Alfred was popular, attractive and tormented the young Brit to no end.</p><p>Paired together for a project would surely end in a disaster, right?</p><p>A story of tears, romance, and what it really takes to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies, tears and heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy Usuk anyone???? This just popped into my head today and it seemed like a cool idea so yeah, here we are.

 

_Sobs racked throughout Arthur's body as the reality of the situation hit him. Rain battered down on the pavement around him with such force that the once rhythmic pattering became a violent pounding that was almost deafening to the young brit. His breath seemed to catch in his throat and he almost choked on his own words._

_"That's it? You're just going to walk away?!" he screamed. The other didn't stop, didn't even flinch. The young blonde felt his vision become clouded with another wave of tears and he didn't even try to stop them. Arthur stood in the deserted street, hands clenched at his sides, and watched him walk away. He didn't care anymore. Maybe he never had. The green eyed males body shook and his legs buckled._

_"You're just going to walk away..." he whispered._

 

* * *

 

 

"Mr.Kirkland, since you're not paying attention to the class, you must already be an expert in WWII, no?" 

The class erupted into sniggers and giggles, all of them eager to hear the quiet boys response. Arthur looked up abruptly when he heard the teacher address him, and rolled his eyes at the sneering tone in her voice. That teacher really had it out for him, huh? Well Arthur wasn't going to enlighten her, or his classmates, with a snarky comeback that would most certainly get him sent down to the headmaster, no, he would stay calm and collected, he wouldn't let himself be some cheap entertainment. "Of course not Miss, my mind just got a bit distracted there for a moment." Arthur said back pleasantly, he could almost feel the hatred that radiated off her from the front of the classroom. The history teacher grumbled to herself but carried on with the lesson. The pupils all went back to to writing and it was almost like nothing had ever happened  

 

 

 

 


	2. Broken bones and pretty lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah thanks for the reviews and kudos :3 Sorry the last chapter was so short, as someone pointed it out on the last chapter, they really will be longer from now on, that was more a tester chapter than a proper one tbh

The bell echoed throughout the halls, and a relieved sigh rippled among the teenagers as they were dismissed from the fiery depths of hell (aka high school) Arthur wasn't exactly a religious person but he thanked every god he could think of as he silently gathered his things and left the classroom, not after throwing the old hag one last deadly scowl of course. This quickly changed to a wide grin as he thought about the events that would be taking place tonight, him, Matthew, Romano, Ludwig and Feliciano were all going round to the Canadians house to play video games. It was such a simple gathering, one that many other friend groups would take for granted, but it meant the world to Arthur, he rarely got to hang out with his friends anymore, school was more stressful and his dad was becoming worse, so doing anything that let the blonde relax was like a blessing to him. Arthur was so consumed his own thoughts and plans for the evening that he didn't even notice the whole football team approaching him until it was too late.

"OI, FAG!" one of them bellowed, despite only being metres away from him. Arthur scoffed, the one who had decided to address him was Antonio Fernandez, a name that may not mean to much to the average human, but certainly meant something to anyone who attended Arthur's school. The boys appearance and attitude screamed fame, not like that was really anything out of the ordinary however, as many people had that image at a school like this, the richest school in England, it was home to many famous peoples children, royalty, and such. Antonio was one of them, being 3rd in line to the Spanish throne was certainly something to be cocky about, and boy was he cocky. Hooking up with a different girl every night, leaving a trail of broken hearts wherever he went. He definitely fit the 'rich boy' character well.

"Hey! Are you deaf or something?!" Arthur shook his head. "Well answer me then you fucking faggot!" he forcefully shoved the young blonde who stumbled back a few steps and dropped his books, an appreciative snigger was spread among the group. Arthur scowled and reached down to pick up his books, only to have them kicked further away by a certain blue eyed boy. "What?" he sneered, picking up Arthur's books and dangling them in front of his face. "Looking for these?" He didn't dare answer, his eyes stayed glued to the freshly polished floor.

Alfred was certainly an interesting boy, like most students, his father was rich and the boy had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. A life of luxury is all that awaited the golden haired american, oh how Arthur envied him. Much like Antonio, he had a string of girls he led on, paying attention to them whenever he felt lonely or just needed a quick fuck. On top of that he was an A+ student whom all teachers adored, well, besides the art department, but only because he's the kind of boy who thought "Crosshatching" was a sport rather than a drawing technique, and of course, he was _devilishly_  gorgeous.

Alfred yanked Arthur upwards by his dirty blonde locks until their faces were only inches apart. Alfred smirked. "Ignoring me now are we? Not a wise choice cock-sucker." They began to close in on him, big burly guys in every direction, he sighed inwardly. Alfreds cheerful laughter was the last thing Arthur could remember before red clouded his vision and pain numbed his veins

* * *

 

Matthew rushed up to him and instantly began fretting like a worried mother hen. "Oh look at you Arthur, all bloodied and dirty, it was the jocks again wasn't it? Alfred Jones? Nasty piece of work he is, such a shame his mum had to carry him for 9 months just for him to turn out like that. Awh look at this one, how could some lads do _all_ this? The blood has seeped right through the material aswell!-"

Ludwig effectively shut him up by placing his large palm over Matthews small face. "Are you alright Arthur?" The large german asked, his english heavily accented. Arthur smiled to himself, Ludwig barely ever spoke to anyone besides Feliciano, so him even taking the time to ask Arthur was something really special, or so the brit thought. 

"Is shall live." he stated, not lying, but not really answering the question either. No one seemed to notice however and they all happily accepted that excuse. The other four had been calmly waiting on the Canadians floor when Arthur had got there, all of them excited to watch the movie. The mood drastically changed however when they noticed the state Arthur had been in. 

Matted hair which was thick with blood, bruised arms, cut cheeks and a pain in his leg that left him limping. No words were spoken but everyone instantly knew who had done this, why however, was a question no one knew the answer to, not even Arthur himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fairly short but better than last time i hope, reviews help me know what to improve on/ what you liked

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but it's v late and I have school, I'll update depending on whether people want me to or not.


End file.
